


Crystal Rebirth

by bravevesperian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Emet-Selch lives AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, The Exarch is Hythlodaeus, Trauma Recovery, hades revival au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/pseuds/bravevesperian
Summary: The Crystal Exarch, having awakened to the memories of Hythlodaeus, his Amaurotine self, finds fragments of Hades' soul floating on the Lifestream. Longing for the man he can barely remember, he makes a terribly rash decision.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Crystal Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a compilation of important plot relevant threads translated into readable fic form. 
> 
> For now, the main associated writers are @ask_the_exarch and @emet_txt on twitter. This list will likely expand over time, along with new chapters being added at writers' behest.

In the days and weeks following the defeat of Emet-Selch and the triumph of the Warrior of Darkness, the Crystarium flourished-- though life largely returned to normal. The Exarch spent his time recovering from his wounds, and then often pacing the catwalks above the city. He seemed distant, lost in thought-- though many attributed that to him having sent the warrior of darkness back across the rift. 

They didn't know the things haunting him after long conversations with Urianger about Ascians and Tempering and the very nature of the laws of their universe. 

He stood upon the Eastern watchtower that day, looking outward, ears pressed back by the wind.

"Hades?" He called the name as if it were for someone standing only a few feet away. 

He knew that no one would answer. No one could. For now just being able to say the name was enough.

Drifting among the aether without a form, was a small mass of soul drifting along the winds. He didn't have enough energy to fuse with a new vessel- not after that fight and such a large portion of his aether sucked into that damned auracite. How he managed to escape it at all was beyond him. He wasn't paying attention to where he was drifting. In the end, it didn't matter. Not until he could regain his strength at least. 

But when he heard his name called upon the wind, his course changed immediately, as if he was being called back home. He hurried toward it. What he found at the end was the Exarch. He circled around, as if he wasn't sure that was truly the source, before settling down next to him.

"Did.. you call my name?"

He noticed the chill on the wind first: akin to the breath of death itself. Goosebumps had washed over his skin before the familiar, dulcet tones ever reached his ears. 

"Hades?" He said it again, not believing that it was anything but the wind trying to be kind: playing a trick on him. Slowly, he turned in the direction of the voice, afraid of what he might see. Which was-- nothing at first. His ears drooped. 

So it had been a trick of his mind. Perhaps he should have kept his longing to himself. Speaking it aloud, even to his most trusted Secret Keeper had made it all far too real. 

"Hades, forgive me. If I could have only found a way..."

Hearing his name like that hurt in a way he could not entirely understand despite his lack of a form. 

"Do not blame yourself. Do not make the same mistakes that I once did. It will only serve to destroy you."

He wanted to offer a comforting touch or a smile, but was painfully unable to. Instead he tried to wrap his aether around the Exarch as if it were a hug of some sort.

"I do not blame you, nor do I hold any resentment. For now, I am free."

"This isn't fair." It was something uncharacteristic for the Exarch to say, something that seemed to well up from the naivety of youth-- or of a bygone era when things /were/ fair. 

"There is so much I need to know. So much that I long to understand. I was blinded by my single-minded purpose just as you were." 

_Come back. Let us sort this all out._

The chill became warm, enveloping him. But it was still so far away. 

"I want to see your face. I want you to come badger me until I want to toss you out on your ear, like before--"

If tears were possible, Hades was sure he'd have shed one by now. He could hear the heartbreak in the Exarch's tone, the longing in his voice.

"I can remain here, like this, for as long as I'm able. I know not when I will be able to come back at full strength. But, I can answer any questions to the best of my knowledge, as I always have."

He sighed and pulled his aether in tighter. Life had rarely been fair to him. Immortality to be spent alone, time and time again. Would this time be any different?

"You haven't lost me entirely. Not yet."

G'raha took a deep breath and tried to grasp his silver lining. Either he'd gone mad, or Hades was here. Hades was with him in some form. He gripped his staff, trying to steady his trembling legs. 

"First off: Is. Is this real? Am I going crazy? Will you... will you stay with me?"  
It was a selfish but simple request. 

"There is still much and more that I must do. I... did not realize how much I cared for your companionship. How alone I feel now, even surrounded by people within and without." He took a deep breath and again tried to steady himself. 

"Are these my feelings or... do they belong to Hythlodaeus?" He paused. 

"I'm not sure when I figured it out. I'm not sure there's a difference between the two."

Hades laughed softly. "My words will do little to quell your fears, but I assure you, I am in fact here. Or.. as much as I can be."

He moved away from surrounding him and "stood" before him, as if trying to move his aether into something that resembled his form. He wasn't sure he would be able to pull it off in his state, but it was worth a shot.

"Open your eyes. Truly open them."

And with a pulse of aether, he attempted to grant the Exarch some ability to see his soul, if even for a brief moment. Being that he was, in fact, a shard of Hythlodaeus he hoped it would be enough. 

The pulse was there and gone and he felt drained from the exertion. Luckily, it didn't seem to deplete him of anything else.

"You are you, and that is all that matters. Whatever name you take."

The color was there, bright and vivid-- shifting like rainbow hues. Hades had always had such a beautiful soul. The part of him that was Hythlodaeus knew this. The Exarch's crystalline hand came up to reach out towards it, aware at least of the exertion it must take for him to try to show himself. 

"I see," He had always been sensitive to such things. His eyes: it had always been his eyes. 

"Do not strain yourself," He began-- but an idea sparked in his mind. 

"The Tower. I could... at least in some form perhaps..." He trailed off, mind suddenly working overtime as he retreated into the massive presence that was Syrcus Tower itself. Computations that he could scarce keep up with worked through him as he went quiet, figuring probability and risk. 

"Yes, I could. Perhaps through it, I could avail you enough aether to sublimate a form not unlike that of the Scions'-- but. What of your heart and mind? Would I do this only to lose you to Zodiark once more?" He mused.

So it had worked. He sighed with relief, though it seemed the Exarch had been pulled into one of his epiphanies. Hades waited patiently, curious about what the cogs in his brain were conjuring up.

What he came out with had him, figuratively, scratching his own head. The power of the tower as it existed in that far-flung future, altered by the Ironworks, still eluded him to an extent despite his persistent studying while the Exarch was busy. Did it really have that capability beyond simple clones?

"I cannot be certain. It is possible that I am still linked to Zodiark indefinitely. However, if the form isn't a true form, and merely an illusion of sorts to harbor my soul, I suppose it is possible that I should be free of his influence."

But was it worth the risk?

"I am unsure of whether or not I will be free of his influence once I'm able to return on my own form, either."

G'raha's aching heart wanted to leap to conclusions-- but Hades was right. He reached out as if to touch the incorporeal form before him, and then stopped short. 

He remembered the light scar upon his forehead, the ache of his bones and burns on his skin-- 

G'raha looked away. 

"I want to try. Perhaps more research." He offered softly. 

"I-- I could always pull the plug. If I had to. If it is constituted from the Tower's aether then it is a part of me. I would be able to disperse it." Unless Hades' power, and Zodiark's beyond it was enough to corrupt and possess the whole thing. It would only risk the most terrible and unstoppable force all the worlds had ever seen. 

"I must needs return to the Ocular," He wanted to tell him to come with him-- but it was his own choice. Instead of walking back, he waved his staff and cut open a portal. Short distances were easy-- he'd mastered these little trips over the years, at least. 

Once through to the other side, he paced before the portal's crystal eye-- pulling up various systems and scanning complex parameters with fluid gestures.

Having had clarity of thought and motive for what had been eons was something Hades was used to. He was constantly second guessing himself now, unsure of what he was meant to do aside from drift and wait. But it seemed the Exarch had other plans. What would become of him should this work?

He dared not venture into the portal after him, unsure of whether or not his form would be able to traverse in such a way yet. Instead, he made his was through the Crystarium, drinking in the atmosphere for what felt like the first time. No wonder people loved it there. It was bursting with life. With hope. And it reminded him of Amaurot.

He shifted his thoughts away, fearing what dwelling on that too long might do, and made his way into the Ocular to find the Exarch, mulling away in his books and data.

"Do you truly think you have the means to pull this off? This sort of manipulation of aether has never been accomplished to my knowledge.."

The return of Hades' voice was reassuring to the Exarch. So he wasn't denying his plan outright. 

"There are... several risk factors that I may have to account for but the possible reward outweighs any of my natural recklessness." He mused. 

G'raha weighed how much he ought to tell. He wanted to be honest, but also did not want to risk potentially giving him any reason to want to back out. It was not him at risk, not really-- but the Exarch's own soul. 

"I shall engage the Tower's main failsafe from the Umbiculus. I'm sure you know what it does. Should something begin to go awry, or you show signs of falling under the moon's influence once more-- it shall engage. Cutting... all power to the structure." Effectively putting it into a deep sleep once more. 

He was sure that he could put two and two together. That it would be the same as cutting off his own lifesupport. He did not know how long he would survive without its boundless energy-- or if he would at all. 

"This is a gamble I am willing to make."

At that response, Hades could not contain himself- he wasn't entirely sure if it was anger, fear or sadness. Either way, he would not take that chance.

His aether kicked up in a whirlwind just strong enough to make the Exarch's robes and hair move.

"Absolutely not!" He swirled around the Exarch's body in defiance.

"I have lost too much. I will suffer this form for eternity if it means I can continue on like this with you. To experience the world with new eyes. And not alone."

His voice grew softer, tinted with sadness. "My life is not worth yours."

His form pulled in right and wrapped around the Exarch once more like before. "Without you, I would surely fall to madness again, only to repeat this damned cycle again. Please. I cannot bear it."

He sighed heavily, not quite ready to admit defeat. The room was heavy with Hades' presence, and yet he could not touch him, could not reach out to him. 

"I will find a way." He said stubbornly. "Let me refine my numbers. There is--" 

He paused suddenly as if something had caught his eye-- or in this case, his mind's eye. 

The Exarch turned towards the crystal eye and flicked his finger upward, scrolling back several pages worth of indecipherable strings of data. 

"They left for me a gift," He mused. "This part of the Tower was inaccessible until recently, prior to the Warrior of Light's foray therein..." He muttered. 

"The Ironworks... through stolen information from Garlemald and Allagan science had cobbled together a small facility capable of replicating that lost cloning technology. Though it is untested ...perhaps..." But again there was the fear of him falling to Zodiark's influence. 

But what if-- 

"Swear yourself to me: To the lord of the Crystal Tower." He said suddenly.

"I'm... sorry?"

Hades' form flooded out, reforming into a small mass behind the Exarch, watching him scroll through the data. He couldn't really make sense of it all, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts at the demand.

"First of all, we cannot be certain I can be fused with one of these clones of yours. Not every vessel can contain a full soul such as mine own. Not to mention, we have nothing to clone from." 

He flickered over to the other side, still trying to catch glimpses of the data.

"Second of all, you want me to _what_, exactly?"

That was a fair reaction. "Surely if I supply you with enough aether, you can begin to regain at least some of your faculties. The Tower has no hard limits... save for where it does." He mused. 

G'raha chased hope around his mind in desperation; a desire to get back countless years of lost time. 

"It does sound rather cold of me to make such a demand. I would attempt to shield you from another's influence by binding you to myself. With the promise that I should not use said influence save to protect you but-- ah... that..." He was not exactly the most reliable in that sense, was he? 

His ears drooped and he paced before leaning back against the edge of the ocular's crystal eye. 

"I should be grateful that you're here at all." He said to the seemingly empty room.

"What do I need to do?"

Hades' voice was firm. Confident, though he still wasn't entirely sure it would work. If the Tower could keep the Exarch alive all these years with powers yet unknown to even him, he supposed it was possible and possibly their only chance. There still remained the likeliehood of him falling to Zodiark's will once he regained his form naturally, and even the chance that he could fall back to it in his current state. 

"Just. Promise me this. Do not risk yourself for me. I will not swear my life to you if it means your death. I will never forgive you."

"Even you," He let out a small self deprecating laugh. Everyone was so concerned with his life these days. 

Though he wasn't sure what kind of affect such a thing might have-- it was rather straight forward. First, he would need to help the poor shade become a bit more robust. 

The Exarch took a deep breath and lifted his staff once more, focusing on a single point in front of him. 

It would be a weak simulacrum at first-- the kind of thing desperate alchemists and conjurers wishing to restore their lost loves manage to conceive of only for them to fade away. 

"Hades, heed my call," The incantation began. 

His heart tensed, throat tightening as the form began to take shape-- the human form he knew. Giving him anything more or less would have been an undertaking he might botch and he dared not risk it. 

Sweating and overexerted The Exarch held it all there, praying that Hades' will would be enough to cooperate.

"Swear yourself to me, to the Crystal Exarch, Hades of Amaurot." A burst of aether, the breath of life-- like the breath of a Primal, came from the heart of the tower, drawn up through its crystal heart and into his own. The lights in the room dimmed and flickered as the power that fueled the Tower's functions were diverted into Graha's hands.

If he had told his friends about this, if he had said what he had planned to do or at least dreamed of doing-- they would have tried to stop him. He knew this. If he was lucky, if he was correct, then his original plan would work without any fear of Zodiark's presence.

Hades could feel the aether around him pulsing and swelling, filling him and shaping and giving him form. The sensation was hot, tugging, and on the edge of painful. He felt a wash of something foreign and he began to mildly panic-- at least until he heard The Exarch call out to him. His resolve steadied and he remained firm. Called for him to swear himself to him. No. He would do better than that.

"Crystal Exarch. G'raha Tia. Hythlodaeus. Whatever name you should take, I swear my life, my body, my soul unto you. My heart is yours. Always was."

They were words he hadn't spoken in eons. How much he truly cared for him, always. Was willing to lose everything just to have him once more.

"I love you."

"A simple "I swear" would have sufficed," The Exarch said, almost with a laugh. It might have been dangerous to speak such things. Hades ought to have known as well or better than anyone that words spoken thoughtlessly could create messes out of the most well thought-out spells. He shook his head, re-focusing. A body. 

The Exarch thought of the way that the other Scions had arrived-- the weight of their souls compressed to form a simulacrum of flesh. The pact was made, and he let the Tower's algorithm flow through him, magic and ancient Allagan ingenuity surging into one unbelievable force. His own talent with the stuff was rudimentary at best, but the Tower did the work, weaving together a container-- though it too, like his own body, would be bound by it and its limitations. 

Another push, white-hot-- painful, his hands trembling to seal the final layer, urging Hades' drifting form within its new container. He had perfectly recreated what he remembered, touched by Hythlodaeus' more intimate memories to the best of their shared ability. He cut off the flow with a sharp wave of hisstaff, and sank down to one knee, heaving for breath.

Everything went bright white and dark at the same time, and painfully silent. Hades felt himself being tugged and molded, pushed and pulled and stretched. This was incredibly different from anything he'd experienced before and he couldn't tell if it was working or not, or how it was even supposed to.

Finally he came to his senses, collapsing to the floor with a solid thud once the magic had run its course. He blinked the bright light from his eyes and saw his hands before him. Hands-- arms. Oh he was impossibly naked. He probably should have assumed as much, but he was there, with a _form_: One he immediately recognized, though strikingly different at the same time. Parts of him felt number, stiffer. He shifted on the cold floor of the Ocular, trying not to groan in from the pain until he could press his hand to his face. Where his third eye once crowned his head, was an expanse of crystal, and it seemed to spread across his features. After that he lifted a hand to his heart, where another plain of crystal had spread from, weaving its way over one shoulder and across his chest. 

He let out a small laugh before looked up at the Exarch. Good. He was okay as well.

His small laugh grew a bit more, his smile wide as he extended his now crystallized hand, the one opposite the Exarch's, towards his savior.

"You did it."

G'raha lifted his head and dragged the back of his hand across his dampened forehead. He still felt over-exerted, utterly spent: but he could hardly believe that nothing had gone wrong. The lights in the Ocular whiched had dimmed flickered as the Tower whirred back to life. Its power was diverted back to its original purpose as he released the flow. He hoped the sudden shift of light had not caused any panic outside but-- oh he could barely spare it a thought. 

The Exarch unfastened the red outer robe that he usually only half-wore and edged forward to gently drape the royal silk over Hades' shoulders. 

"You're alright? You're you? Do you feel--? Does everything feel right?" He asked slowly. 

He reached out, passing fingers under Hades' rather messy snow-white hair to look at the extent of the crystallization on his face. 

"I'm sorry I could not make a cleaner cut."

"I'm..."

He pulled at the silk, enjoying the sensation of touch again after what felt like so long. He leaned into the Exarch's hand and sighed.

He ached. The body felt foreign yet familiar: he didn't hate it. And overall, he felt fine. He was just.. happy to have a form again. One that didn't end up mangled or incomplete, at that. Ah--

He searched his mind, waiting for that inevitable pull: the tug at his will-- but it never came. At least not one he recognized. Could he truly remain like this- un-tempered? How long until he got swept away again?

No. He couldn't start to think like that, or his will would be weakened, and it would only make him more vulnerable. 

He raised a hand to grab the Exarch's and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently.

"I am fine. I am here." He smiled as he gazed up. "And I am yours."

He hardly knew what to do with a smile like that so free-- so unburdened upon his face. This was truly Hades then, not Emet-Selch. He took a deep breath and hesitantly freed his hand only to gently tuck the silken robe around him more securely, before fastening the clasp at the shoulder. 

A cold fear settled in the pit of his stomach, far away. He had made the vow his own-- but how much would be the magic and how much would be his own feelings? 

The Exarch gave a small nod, searching his face a moment later. "All else that might crop up well. We shall deal with it as it comes." He said gently. 

"You must be at least as exhausted as I am. Do you want to rest? Or are you too giddy to wait to stretch your legs?" That worry melted as ruby eyes passed over his pale gaze. He was so warm-- so full of life. A flush crept into his cheeks and he glanced away, almost bashful. 

"Either way-- welcome back."

Hades thought to himself for a moment as their eyes met. He was impossibly exhausted, and he was certain the Exarch was too-- ah.

"What... should I call you? I can't very well keep calling you the Exarch. Seems.. painfully impersonal after all of this."

He attempted to pull himself up onto wobbly limbs he wasn't yet used to, steadying himself against the Exarch as he gained his bearings. He took note of his form again-- it would certainly take getting used to.

"Perhaps it would behoove us to rest for a while. Regain our strength. It would be unwise to venture off and have one of us collapse in the middle of the city. Not to mention explaining my rather sudden reappearance after everything." He gave the Exarch a weak wink. "Besides. I want to keep you for myself for a moment or two longer before you're back to your duty."

"You sound like a besotted fool, Hades." He teased. It nearly surprise him-- he hadn't meant for his wit to be so cutting. 

"But... as you wish." He laughed softly, doing his best to support the--much--taller man. The Exarch went quiet then, mulling over what to say. "All these years, I kept it from you. All these years, I fought you at every turn. The name is hardly of any consequence. On the source, I was born G'raha Tia though you already know this. Now, I am not so sure. You may call me what you wish." 

He supported them both via his staff, slowly making for the side door that lead to the Umbilicus and his private chambers. 

"I am. I must admit-- just a bit beside myself. I can hardly believe it worked. It was the Tower mostly: I am hardly a gifted mage." He stated. "I believe it was. Something similar to the creation of the more advanced clones, Unei and Doga that I replicated-- vessels for their will and soul. I-- oh you don't want to hear me ramble." He raised his staff and the door opened for them. Through the control room and its piles of dusty books he moved into the place that he had made into a small apartment for himself. There was an inviting looking bed and a pair of overstuffed chairs-- a small kitchenette outfitted with modern Crystarium implements. 

"Rest. And-- we ought to eat something, at least."

Hades could support himself for the most part, but he still leaned gently against the Exarch for additional support should he fumble. Luckily they made it to his chambers with ease and he managed to make it to the bed to sit down. He smiled fondly at the man as he rambled. "No, please, feel free to continue. Perhaps back in the day I feigned disinterest, but I always found your tangents to be quite interesting. Besides, as tired as I am, I am unsure if I'll be able to sleep right away. Perhaps your rant will put me to sleep." He smirked, proud that he seemed to have some of his snark, still. 

The thought of food made his stomach growl. When was the last time he had actually eaten anything? Beyond that.. how long had he been "dead"? He decided he didn't want to think about it. Not yet.

"Food sounds good. One of your famous sandwiches, perhaps." 

He leaned back in the bed with a sigh, gazing up at the ceiling, raising his now crystallized hand to watch the light bounce off of it.

"Hythlodaeus.. G'raha.. Hyth... Raha.. hmm.."

G'raha paused and gazed down at Hades' new hand, frowning a bit. "It's not so bad. You get used to it." 

Of course, there were still times when he considered himself something foul and unnatural. The sound of his name, or _names_ made him smile though-- the familiar nostalgia coming over him again.

"I'm sure I can procure something for us," He muttered, distracted again. 

It was good to do something with his hands so that he didn't get overwhelmed. Everything was where he knew it. Everything was habit. He was half way through making a second sandwich before he realized. "What do you want to do now, Hades?" He brought back food on a little tray and settled on the bed next to him. 

"The First is... well, you know her wonders likely as well as I. Even as they are now."

He turned once Raha joined him on the bed, feeling the dip in the mattress from his weight. He sat up and took one of the sandwiches for himself. A low hum sat in his throat as he thought. 

"Well. I have no true purpose anymore. No goals or aspirations. No hopes or dreams." He shook his head with a small laugh. "That sounds terribly depressing, but it isn't meant to be. I have nothing weighing me down anymore. I think.. I want to do nothing. For a while. Take each day as it comes. I'll figure out the rest later." He took a bite of his sandwich and looked back over at Raha. A hand raised to poke him gently on the nose. 

"And what of you, Raha? What is your next adventure?" Suddenly he felt awkward. "Is that.. okay? I heard our hero call you that, so it felt only right. Your truest self, as you are now."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." The Exarch nibbled at his sandwich, trying to identify the feeling settling over him. 

This would take much careful diplomacy-- but he would make it work. "I will protect your desire to do just that, Hades." 

He listened to him a little longer, a soft smile on his lips. 

"As I am now... I wonder, is that it?" A slight bitterness tinged his smile. "I oftentimes feel as though I long ceased to be G'raha Tia. But... When I hear that name, it stirs something within me." 

It was kind of him. Warm even. He chased away thoughts of the anger and stand-offishness that had been between them before-- the burden of his suffering in Amaurot. For the Ardor, he'd said. That part of him was gone. He knew in his heart Hades would not hurt him like that again. 

"I must help them. In any way that I can." 

He absently wiped at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Beyond that, I'm not entirely sure either. I should very much like to travel again but. That has its limitations for me."

"I can call you whatever you'd like. I do not wish to cause you discomfort."

He leaned forward and wiped a thumb at the corner of Raha's mouth to rid it of crumbs before pushing fingers back through the long red bangs. 

"Let me help. I know.. it is probably best for me to stay a secret, at least for a while, but I still want to help in whatever ways I may be able."

Hades scratched at the base of one of G'raha's ears before leaning back to finish his lunch. "Perhaps I can watch the Tower while you do business beyond the city."

The affection was slightly unexpected-- but not unwelcome. The Exarh offered a smile that wavered with emotion. 

"I've been doing this... alone. Everything alone-- for so long." Even though he was surrounded by people who loved and adored him, 

"I watch them grow old and die. I keep them at a bearable distance for all our sakes. I. I am not sure I remember how to accept help. There is so much that this city needs, and as the population has begun to flourish-- our Engineers are working around the clock." He mused. 

G'raha's ear flicked as Hades withdrew his hand, and he gave up nibbling at his food. He was too distracted for the moment. 

"What to call me... Raha is nice. It's easy. But I know in my heart that I am Hythlodaeus, as well. That name is for you alone." He said.

"Well. Then perhaps I will use Raha in public and Hyth in private. So as not to cause confusion. We'll figure something out. It is one of the smaller of our current concerns, afterall."

He grabbed the plate the Exarch was holding and put them both aside before shifting in the bed, exhaustion truly starting to grab hold.

"Come. Rest with me, like back in the old days when we would steal away together." He smiled as he closed his eyes, white hair feathering out against the pillow.

"When we wake up, we can take a walk together."

Gently, G'raha laid a hand on Hades' shoulder. The feeling of familiarity was undeniable, though it welled up from someplace deep within and inaccessible to his waking mind. It was strange, but the comfort he felt was immediate. 

Without much hesitation, he reached down and unfastened the straps on his sandals before kicking out of them, his staff left propped against the kitchenette's counter. 

Sighing softly, he curled against Hades' side as if he were made to fit there, settling in with a few soft nuzzles. 

"Everything can be worked out later. They will understand. They've trusted me with more dubious things," He mused. 

Hades immediately wrapped an arm around the Exarch. Around Hyth. And pulled him closer, tucked into his chest. He hummed softly, content and warm, eyes falling shut.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep entirely. It was a deep sleep, something he hadn't been able to do for quite some time. He nearly forgot what it was like.

He was so utterly exhausted that he didn't even dream. A pleasant black emptiness that felt safe instead of cold.

Nothing could have stirred him even if it tried.

Eventually, Hades roused awake with a groan, wiping sleep from his eyes. His mind was fuzzy and body sore, and he definitely didn't feel quite ready to get up.

"Hyth...?"

G'raha-- Hythlodaeus-- didn't rouse at first. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to sleep like this, without the half-awake alertness of the Tower's watchful eye running at all times. It was desperately needed. 

It was the sound of his name-- his truest of true names that brought his consciousness swimming back to the surface. 

"I'm here," He said softly. 

Absently, he rubbed his cheek against Hades' shoulder as he stretched and yawned. It felt good, this sleepy, drowsy haze. 

G'raha lifted his head to look at him, to make sure he was still there; that he was still in one piece. Everything seemed stable, thankfully. 

"How do you feel?"

Hades sighed softly, seeming to melt at the sound of his voice- as if it reaffirmed that he was still there and that everything was good. He curled in closer, seeking the other's warmth and comfort, a hand lifting to play with the white tips of red hair.

"I'm.. good. Still tired, though I think it will take a considerable amount of rest to shake that entirely."

He yawned and stretched as well, noticing he was still barely covered by a thin piece of red fabric. 

"Hmn. We ought to procure me something to wear before we venture out into the city proper." He lifted his hand and snapped-- though.. nothing happened. He lay there, blinking for a moment before deflating. "Ah--.. Should have expected that..."

He turned towards the Exarch. "You wouldn't happen to have anything lying around in my size, would you?"

G'raha rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up, a small smile on his lips. 

"That at least, I can gladly provide. The Tower's array of replication equipment is all quite functional though, you are quite fetching in nothing but royal Allagan silk." He teased. 

"You hardly need ask my permission. You know the Tower's facilities as well as I do, or-- at least it seemed that way." 

The Exarch waved his hand and tilted his head. 

"Hopefully, your power of creation ought to settle itself after you've become more in-tune with the Tower's boundless supply of Aether." 

He looked forward to seeing what he would choose for himself.

Hades flopped back against the bed with a sigh. This certainly was different from what he was used to, but he didn't hate it. He wasn't alone. He wasn't endlessly wandering the cold streets of Amaurot, nor was he drifting along the wind as aether. Definitely preferable. Though he couldn't help but wonder just /how/ different it was going to be. 

Would his creation magic return at all? He wasn't complete anymore. Sure, his soul was still intact, somehow, but he was at a fraction of his strength with no true physical form. And, without the will of Zodiark, it was possible that things could be vastly different for him, powers and all-- but there was no use dwelling on it. Not yet at least.

He pulled himself up finally, and shifted to get out of the bed. He hummed as he wandered over to the nearest terminal, swiping over it to activate it. What to wear.. He certainly didn't want to return to his old garb. Too recognizable, and would likely turn too many heads before they could truly explain him being around. Nor did he want to don Amaurotine robes...

His crystal hand touched the "screen," filtering through pages of data. Simple. Functional. Comfortable. With a touch of flair...

After a few moments, the data began to manifest as a solid object within the terminal before feeding it to him. He picked up the pile of fabric and dressed himself. Simple black pants and boots with gloves and a tunic that seemed to mimic the Exarch's robes, though shorter and the colors flipped, complete with matching hood.

He looked at himself in a nearby mirror, seeing his form fully for the first time. The stark white hair surprised him and he pushed a hand through it. He hummed, unsure of whether or not it suited him. He turned towards Hythlodaeus and presented himself.

"Well. I'm not quite surel.. what do you think?"

"The colors suit you," He answered. Not that they were any different from what he'd worn before. 

No, they seemed to have an affinity for the same colors-- perhaps something that showed in that which the resources of ancient Allag had provided. G'raha smiled at him and nodded. 

"I think it's a good choice. Fitting." 

If there would be two lords in the Crystal Tower, then so be it. 

Slowly, G'raha got to his feet and tested his own aching limbs, then reclaimed the outer red robe he had used to cover Hades before. He joined him where he stood, looking up to search his face. 

"What shall we do with you..." He muttered to himself. 

"I hate the idea of asking you to stay hidden. I want you to be able to go out-- to enjoy the Crystarium with new eyes."

Hades smiled, proud that the outfit choice was approved. He ran a hand down the fabric idly- Allagan silk, as the Emperors of eld had worn.

He blinked dumbly when Hyth moved towards him, studying him. 

"I would also like to experience the city anew. But.. should we be so careless when everything is so fresh? If we were seen, I can only imagine what sorts of rumors might spread."

He sighed. How very troublesome. He couldn't just.. hide among the shadows anymore like he did before. And even in this new form, he'd still be recognizable to those who knew him. 

What would the Warrior of Light, the vaunted Hero of Norvrandt, say to his revival?

"Perhaps we could stick to areas less popular? Or wait until the citizens begin to turn in for the night?"

"Aye, walking at night would be our best bet. If you keep your hood up, there shouldn't be much issue. I'll simply explain you away as... another visitor from my homeland." That was also certainly no lie. 

Besides, the Crystarium was even more lovely at night. 

"I don't want to worry about such things. For a time at least, I merely want to enjoy your presence. I want to walk this shattered Earth with you by my side." For whatever time that was allotted. 

They both deserved that much, didn't they? Hades tugged the white hood up over his head, the size of it casting a decent shadow over his face. He only hoped it would be enough to keep anyone from looking too closely. 

He nodded, fidgeting a bit with the fabric of his new attire. Luckily most of the crystal on his form was covered, so that at least wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention. He was glad he thought to go with longer sleeves. 

"I want to visit your favorite spots. I want to hear your stories of your time here. I want to experience this world as you do."

"I will show you everything," The Exarch answered, smiling-- voice wavering with emotion again. 

"Hades, I-- Forgive me, this is all overwhelming. I keep having moments of joy and moments of sorrow so big that I can hardly contain them. But-- we are together." He reached out and took Hades' hand in his, then pressed his cheek into his open palm, eyes shut tight. 

It was all catching up with him, very suddenly. It was just-- all so much to take in. After being alone for so long, thinking that he was alone in the world-- and would be for an unknown yawning chasm of time stretching onward... 

"I've gone so long without true warmth and affection, and suddenly I crave it in droves."

"I will give you everything. I already have, remember? My body. My mind. My soul. All yours."

He moved his thumb across Hyth's cheek before twisting his wrist to pull it back to kiss his hand. Then, suddenly, he tugged, his other arm wrapping around the smaller man's waist and leaning down to capture his lips in a tender kiss. A shiver ran up his spine and he shuddered. How long had he wanted to do that, truly.

Then suddenly, he became painfully embarrassed. So much so that he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. "A-ah. I hope I'm not being presumptuous, my lord." He coughed and looked away.

When the hell did he get like this? Before, he wouldn't have thought twice about it... but things were different now. He was vulnerable in ways he had forgotten himself capable.

The kiss was sweet and soft and-- so damned perfect. Until it wasn't. An awful knot of fear, of loathing and the memory of /pain/ nearly made him jerk away. When Hades pulled back, he was trembling, his tail a poofy mess. 

Damn it. 

He had thought himself beyond such simple and human things as the tarnishing grasp of evil, dark memories. 

His dreams of Amaurot always came in layers. First was the beautiful shining city. The second fire, and the third that same fire pressed to his skin, the flesh above his eye split open and bleeding-- 

"It's not you. I-- gods, Hades. I. The recent past is not so quick to leave me, as much as I wish to chase it away." He rubbed at his arms, willing the chill to go away. 

"I'm. My mind does not always heed me, either." He admitted, tone laced with sadness.

Hades pulled the hood down further on his face, wishing beyond wanting that he could merely fade into the shadows. He crossed his arms and moved away from the Exarch, retreating into himself. Of course he wouldn't be able to rid himself of what he'd done under the absolute influence of Zodiark. The cruel and imhumane treatment of the Exarch in particular, but of the whole of the worlds. 

"My apologies."

How could he possibly live through this immense guilt? Perhaps that was his punishment- to exist among those he loved with the burdens of his actions forever haunting him and tainting every moment.

"Perhaps I need some air." He turned to leave the private chambers without another word or allowing the Exarch to respond.

He stood rooted to the spot, his jaw locked and teeth gritted. G'raha-- Hythlodaeus-- knew that what Emet-Selch had done to him was no real fault of Hades'. That he had been tempered, under an influence that was more insipid than any poison. There was nothing he could do, no amount of apologies or cover-ups that could hide his response. 

He wanted to kiss him-- to be held by him-- and more than that. How long would it take for the horror of that torture he'd been subjected to to fade into memory? He hated it. Hated even more that he had been unable to control it. 

He paced the room for a moment, and then sank into his bed and began to weep.


End file.
